


Да. Безусловно

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gen, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: AU от событий на Миньоне: Росинант спас Ло, но не погиб и через пару лет отправился в Арабасту с миссией





	Да. Безусловно

**Author's Note:**

> Уточнение по жанрам: лайт-драма, щепотка романса  
> Пометка по тексту: выдуманный праздник в Арабасте  
> Бета Einar Lars
> 
> Для камрада Dejavidetc, отчасти вдохновлено его артом "Светлячок":  
> https://twitter.com/dejavidetc/status/1106991880959479808

Крокодайл потёр подбородок и оценивающе взглянул на слегка неровный шов. Что поделать, он привык вспарывать людей, а не зашивать их. И если начистоту, то коммандера Донкихота Росинанта следовало не латать, а добить. Доклад мисс Оллсандей сухо, но ясно сообщал — эта дозорная ищейка взяла след и подобралась непозволительно близко.  
  
Но это было слишком... просто? Скучно? Хотелось посмотреть, во что ещё коммандер вляпается с грациозностью верблюда?  
  
Ладно, стоило признать, в отличие от своего братца, Росинант был иногда приятен в общении.  
  
— Кхм, — подал признаки жизни коммандер и пошевелился; запахи крови и мокрой от пота кожи стали ярче, подчеркнули острый душок пороха и рома. Крокодайлу стоило усилий не дёрнуться.  
  
— Может, дошьёте? А то дышать неудобно, каждый раз кажется, что требуха вывалится. Не хотелось бы портить ваши дорогие кожаные туфли. Это из бананавани?  
  
Определённо, очень иногда.  
  
Крокодайл недовольно глянул на гостя Арабасты — и воткнул в него иголку. Гость ответил преступно скромным «Ай!» и зашипел не хуже пустынной змеи, когда Крокодайл неспешно протянул нить на последних стежках.  
  
— Юная Нефертари всегда была энергичным ребёнком, любила поиграть и в разбойников, и в пиратов, и в... шпионов, — Донкихот издал невнятный сдавленный звук, и Крокодайл довольно осклабился, — и раны получать тоже настоящие. Скажите спасибо моей привычке носить с собой аптечку, и за то, что там нашлась иголка. Между прочим, подарок самой Курехи, — со скупой гордостью заметил он.   
  
Когда Донкихот, откровенно не слушающий его, выудил пачку сигарет, Крокодайл лениво добавил:  
  
— И не советую курить, не хватало, чтобы вы себя ещё и подожгли. Тогда я точно вас закопаю в ближайшем бархане.  
  
Тот нахмурился и встряхнул ею, едва ли не обиженно поморщился.  
  
— Было бы что. Разве что ваш вездесущий песок хорошо горит и обезболивает.   
  
— Балуетесь опиатами? — хмыкнул Крокодайл, рассматривая свои труды на поджаром животе и поглаживая его кончиками пальцев. В некоторых маленьких радостях не стоило себе отказывать, тем более, пристальный интерес коммандера можно было воспринимать двояко.  
  
На вторую неделю в Арабасте Донкихот сдался и сменил униформу на лёгкие светлые брюки и пошляцкую, в сердечко, рубашку — сейчас изодранные и грязные. Это кем надо быть, чтобы в праздник «Всеобщих доверия и откровенности» поносить в баре, где отдыхают пираты, столько народу? Определённо, не очень умным человеком. Крокодайл очертил старый шрам, и мышцы под пальцами дрогнули. Или очень себе на уме, рассеянно подумал он.  
  
— Не балуюсь, а следую указаниям, я же дозорный, — деланно возмутился этот шут и диверсант. И тут же посерьёзнел: — Ло не всегда бывает рядом, чтобы меня потушить, поймать или зашить, — он криво и почему-то виновато улыбнулся. — Часто грозится сам меня пришибить, чтобы не мучился. Засранец. Всегда им был, но в пубертатный период это просто пиздец!  
  
— Мне уже нравится этот ваш Ло, коммандер Донкихот.  
  
— Мой Ло, — странным голосом повторил Донкихот и сунул в рот мятую сигарету. — Зовите меня Росинант. Думаю, ваша заветная иголка и мои внутренности теперь в некотором роде выпили на брудершафт.   
  
— Всё шутите, — Крокодайл сел рядом, с блаженством вытягивая ноги; достал новую сигару.   
  
Они прятались за старой опрокинутой рыбацкой лодкой, как нашкодившие дети. Крокодайла это слегка веселило. Но прикрыл он Донкихота... Росинанта не из симпатии. Простой расчёт, ослабление внимания, вынужденные благодарность и доверие: так легче выведать нужное, прежде чем отправлять в могилу.  
  
Прикурив, Крокодайл покосился на Росинанта; тот с жадностью смотрел на него, и глаза отражали отблески огня, из тусклых, светло-карих становясь огненными, живыми, опасными. Кровь Донкихотов — не вода. Крокодайл выдохнул пряный дым, протянул сигару Росинанту.  
  
— Ну и зачем весь этот цирк в баре? Только не заливайте мне про доверие и чистосердечные признания.  
  
Поблизости послышались недовольные голоса, и они оба замерли. В полной неестественной тишине Росинант осторожно принял сигару, так аккуратно, что это казалось издевательством, сплюнул свою дешевую гадость и затянулся, прикрывая глаза. Задрожали под густой спутанной чёлкой выгоревшие ресницы, и так захотелось их потрогать… Крокодайл отвёл взгляд и стряхнул с меховой оторочки пальто щепки то ли от совместно выбитой двери, то ли от барменской стойки. Запас терпения резко иссякал.  
  
Когда голоса стали отдаляться, почти исчезли, колпак тишины словно лопнул.  
  
— Нет, всего лишь импровизация, — ухмыльнулся этот засранец, и Крокодайл не сразу вспомнил свой вопрос, — хотел посмотреть, прикроете вы мой тыл или нет.  
  
Вашу ж мать.  
  
— Проверка на лояльность Дозору?  
  
Этот вариант, такой пошлый в своей прозаичности, Крокодайл отверг почти сразу: был более высокого мнения о коммандере.  
  
Росинант улыбнулся, становясь неуловимо похожим на своего брата, неприятно и притягательно; склонился к нему так близко, что песок невольно потёк по одежде, воспринимая это вторжением.  
  
— Это дало бы вам однозначную и крайне нелестную оценку и похерило бы все планы. Мистер Зеро.  
  
По многолетнему опыту, дальше его ждал удар — смертельный или простой нокаут, — но ничего не последовало, и Крокодайл остался расслабленно сидеть рядом. Дым табака, лучшего на всём Гранд Лайне, заволок то зыбкое пространство между ними, наполнил странную, неуместную и полную любопытства, ожидания и опасного доверия паузу. А когда рассеялся, Росинант полулежал, свободно оперевшись на доски, и болтал в руке казённой фляжкой.  
  
Вы и так живёте по-царски, держа в руках — простите, крюке — весь развлекательный и подпольный бизнес. Стоят ли ваши репутация и власть трона Кобры, ещё и не просиженного под вашу задницу? Зато с бесплатной нагрузкой из врагов, оппозиции и тех, кто обязательно отомстит. Поверьте, слабоумие и отвага заразны, вот Ло... Неважно. Вы просто не на то размениваетесь.   
  
Росинант издевательски отсалютовал и глотнул, судя по сильнейшему амбре, помесь керосина со спиртом. Ещё раз и ещё, очевидно, давая время переварить весь этот наглый, провокационный наезд — и, кажется, лесть. Поперхнулся, глупо выпучив глаза и надсадно кашляя. Удивительно, но живое, подвижное лицо нравилось Крокодайлу куда больше, чем вечный покерфейс — даже в этой нелепой, оскорбительной ситуации.   
  
— С детства глядя на Сенгоку, скажу одно: огромная власть тот ещё геморрой! Хотя изящность плана признаю, — наконец, вдохнув, мрачно изрёк Росинант. — Мой брат хотел поступить сильно проще и грубее, хотя не менее... — он споткнулся о явно нецензурное слово. Раздражённо взмахнул рукой с сигарой, и искры полетели на Крокодайла. Тот рефлекторно погасил их, заворожённо слушая наглеца:  
  
— Неважно. Он чудовище и мудак, но даже с ним можно договориться.   
  
Крокодайл озадачился. Насколько он знал, Дофламинго обретался на Дресс Розе, но страну не захватывал. Только гостил, обхаживал Виолу и устраивал кутежи, меценатствуя направо и налево. Подражатель.  
  
Росинант что, собирался с ним договариваться? О чём, дьявол дери?  
  
— А древнее оружие вы не найдёте, — небрежно заявил коммандер Дозора — или шпион Дофламинго? Да так, словно говорил о чём-то незначительном. — Мы его уже забрали.  
  
— Мы, — скривился Крокодайл, растирая между пальцев пепел. Свои мечты и планы. Внутри поднималась и клокотала песчаная буря. — Дозор вынудил короля расколоться о понеглифе и шантажировал Нико Робин?  
  
— Обижаете! Мы — это я и Ло. Ну и немножко Нико Робин: ей понравился наш план, — Росинант вдруг улыбнулся иначе, широко и искренне, ослепительно, как солнце Арабасты над водой. И эта счастливая улыбка была ужасна, отвратительна… и невероятно ему подходила, красила его. — Дело в том, что они с Ло очень похожи и быстро нашли общий язык. Уверен, и мы сможем, если постараемся.  
  
Крокодайл ничего не понимал. И, как никогда, жаждал проткнуть этого красивого, обманчиво неуклюжего и, как оказалось, хитрого и двуличного Донкихота (знал же, кровь — не вода). А потом растерзать всех остальных.  
  
— Вы так откровенны, — медленно произнёс Крокодайл, незаметно преобразуя себя в песок, — явно не из-за дурацкого праздника. Не боитесь, что я воспользуюсь вашей откровенностью?  
  
— Надеюсь.  
  
Песок выстрелил одновременно, но Росинант как ждал, увернулся — и тоже выбросил руку вперёд. Движение было таким быстрым и ловким, что Крокодайл на долю секунды оторопел. Оторопел и восхитился.  
  
В грудь ткнулось дуло револьвера. Точно напротив сердца расплывалось пятно от выпивки из фляжки, промачивая его и делая уязвимым. Крокодайл досадливо прицокнул языком и вопросительно поднял бровь: чего ждёте, коммандер?   
  
— Предлагаю поговорить в другой обстановке, сэр. Мне понравился ваш ресторан, тот, где экзотические блюда с зимних островов.  
  
— Вам понравился обычный капустный салат.  
  
— И он тоже, — кивнул Росинант. Острая петля из песка на шее его нисколько не смущала. — Всегда хочется жрать при рассказе, как мы уничтожим Мировое Правительство.  
  
Да уж, Донкихоты на мелочи не разменивались. Это стоило послушать хотя бы ради хорошего анекдота в копилку.  
  
— Вы — это моя Нико Робин, ваш Ло и _вы_?  
  
— Ну... ещё мой брат, — Росинант устало вздохнул, словно это Дофламинго был младшим и доставлял ему кучу хлопот. Крокодайл мог поверить. — И, я надеюсь...  
  
Крокодайл подался вперёд и коснулся слегка небритого подбородка крюком.  
  
— Если я соглашусь, вы скажете «да» на моё предложение.  
  
— Если вы не согласитесь, я вас убью. — Росинант предупреждающе взвёл курок, излучая такую решимость и опасность, что Крокодайл невольно облизнулся. — Условия ставлю я.  
  
Логично. Банально. Безрассудно. Интересно. Предложение и сама идея. И Росинант. Крокодайл молчал и рассматривал почти женственный изгиб рта, припухший и обветренный. Упрямо и слегка трагично сжатые губы, минуту назад по-блядски насмешливые, яркие от пойла и лучей заходящего солнца.  
  
— Вам бы пошла губная помада, — ответил откровенностью на откровенность Крокодайл. — Коралловый и амарантовый, я думаю.  
  
И снова Росинант удивил: шумно выдохнул — и опустил револьвер.  
  
— Хотите проверить?   
  
Безрассудный. Опасный. Интересный.

Хотел ли он нырнуть в этот омут?  
  
Крокодайл остриём крюка вывел невидимое сердечко на щеке Росинанта, изображая задумчивость. Что ж, в честь праздника можно быть откровенным.  
  
— Да. Безусловно.


End file.
